


The World Series: Two Worlds, New World.

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Romance, Series: The World Series, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-02
Updated: 1999-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And in-progress series of stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Blair go to a cabin for some down time together.  
> Archived on 11/02/99

## Two Worlds

by [Suzie](mailto:suzieb@sprintmail.com)  


Author's webpage: <http://www.homestead.com/TSFiction/WrittenWord.html>

Author's disclaimer: Disclaimer: Some of the characters in this story belong to the Pet Fly Productions as part of the television show The Sentinel. I do not claim these characters as my own. 

I write for the pleasure it brings. It's fun. So, enjoy. 

Author's notes: Not only is it a first for the guys, it's a first for me too. My very first slash story.

Thank you, Jen, for all your faith, encouragement, and help. 

* * *

"TWO WORLDS"  
Lyrics by Phil Collins  
Story by Suzie ~~ September 1999 

Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see 

Jim Ellison, detective with the Cascade Police Department, ex-Army Ranger; a man of few words and fewer displayed emotions. 

Blair Sandburg, grad student and Police Observer; a man of many words _spoken very quickly at times_ and emotions always just below the surface. 

Two totally different people. Two totally different lives thrust together that were made one. They are partners and best friends, Sentinel and Guide, but there was more ... so much more. Blair said that fate brought them together, but Jim was sure it was their hearts. 

A paradise untouched by man  
Within this world blessed with love  
A simple life, they live in peace 

Jim didn't know how he knew, but he knew that Blair had never been with a man. He also knew that Blair's feelings towards him had changed since they'd first met. In the beginning, it had been about Jim needing help with his Sentinel senses and Blair's thesis. Then it became a friendship and partnership, but now there something else ... something that went beyond the simplicity of friendship. Jim could feel it, could smell it. In the touches that they had begun to share, a new closeness was emerging. 

Jim had known during that second year that he was falling in love. Now Blair seemed to be returning those feelings ... cautiously ... shyly. 

Softly tread the sand below your feet now  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see 

Jim knew he had to move carefully, let Blair set the pace. Lead with your heart for once, Ellison, not your head, Jim told himself. 

Beneath the shelter of the trees  
Only love can enter here  
A simple life, they live in peace 

Simon had given them a three-day holiday after the Cory case, and Blair didn't need to be at school until Tuesday. It was a perfect weekend for camping, even though it was raining, and the forecast was predicting that it would continue over the next five days. Here in the small one-room cabin they'd rented, they were safe, dry, warm, and ... peaceful. 

The forest had never seemed so green and alive before. The rain was but a serenade, as it filtered through the trees to patter on the roof over their heads. 

Raise your head up  
Lift high the load  
Take strength from those that need you  
Build high the walls  
Build strong the beams  
A new life is waiting  
But danger's no stranger here 

Blair sat quietly on the large bed pillows he had thrown on the floor by the fireplace. He sat staring into the flames, a million miles away. The flames cast a golden hue about the room, highlighting Blair's skin and hair. 

Jim watched from the small kitchen area and thought he had never seen anything as beautiful as Blair in the firelight. Jim knew that Blair was deep in thought, and he was sure he knew what those thoughts were. There had been an air of subdued excitement around Blair since they'd discussed their long weekend plans. Jim felt that Blair must be feeling confusion ... and apprehension. This would be their first night in the cabin, hopefully it would be their first night as lovers. 

It was so hard for Jim to wait. He wanted to kiss Blair from head to toe, wanted to hold him, love him, taste him ... but Jim knew that if he pushed and moved too fast, Blair may very well panic and run from him. He wouldn't let that happen. 

No words describe a mother's tears  
No words can heal a broken heart  
A dream is gone, but where there's hope 

... there's endless possibilities. Jim never thought it could happen, but it was. He wondered briefly how Blair's mother would feel. Would she accept them being together this way? Would she worry? Jim promised himself that he would never break this man's spirit or heart. He didn't understand why Blair's feelings had changed so dramatically. Actually, he didn't care. He only knew that it had been months since he'd last smelled the intimate odor of a woman on Blair. 

Neither man had spoken of their feelings yet, but much had been conveyed through sight and touch. Blair had been making a conscious effort to be closer to Jim at every opportunity. Jim loved to touch Blair's long, silky curls and did so as often as possible. 

Somewhere something is calling for you  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see 

Jim moved silently through the cabin to where their bags sat against one wall. As carefully and quietly as Sentinel hands could, he found what he was seeking in Blair's bag. As he stood again, Jim flipped off the lights so the only illumination was from the fireplace. 

Blair seemingly took no notice of the change and continued to watch the flames flicker before him. 

Every moment now the bond  
grows stronger  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see 

Again on silent stocking covered feet, Jim moved slowly to sit on his knees behind Blair. He gently placed one large hand on Blair's shoulder and felt him tense ever so slightly. 

Jim bent forward and whispered in Blair's ear, "It's all right. Just relax." 

Blair swallowed against the sudden dryness he felt in his throat, and let himself relax under Jim's hand even as a shudder ran through him. 

Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives  
To guide these lives we see 

Gently Jim began pulling the brush through Blair's long hair. He remembered once when Blair had mentioned how he liked having someone brush his hair. 

Blair sighed as a tingling sensation coursed through him and down his spine, making him shiver slightly. 

Jim moved slowly, holding the curls in one hand as he brushed, then letting them slide through his fingers like silk. The heat that radiated off of Blair's skin penetrated Jim and warmed him to his very soul. 

Eyes closed as he enjoyed the treatment he received, a small smile curling his slightly parted lips, Blair let his head fall back a bit, exposing his neck. 

Jim hesitated for a moment, then continued his ministrations. Was this what he had waited for? What he had been hoping for? Was this an invitation? Jim scooted forward, his thighs on either side of Blair's hips. He leaned in slowly and softly placed his lips on Blair's neck, just beside the adam's apple that was quivering slightly. 

Blair's breath caught as the feel of Jim's warm, moist lips touched him. His eyes opened, moving his head up and turning as Jim pulled back. Eyes meeting only inches apart, lips meeting only moments later. 

That first kiss was soft and chaste. As they parted, Blair looked down, touching his lips with shaking fingers. 

"Blair," Jim's voice said, whisper soft against his ear. "I love you." 

Blair looked up then, turning himself around to face the man sitting so close, and worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He searched Jim's eyes for the truth and found it. "Can we try that again ... just to be sure?" Blair whispered. 

Jim smiled and placed his hands on either side of Blair's face, as the man he loved closed his eyes. Another soft kiss ensued, but this one was more sure. 

Jim ended the kiss and sat back to look at the man before him, his hands caressing Blair's face. 

Blair slowly opened his eyes and stared at Jim. One hand came up and brushed against Jim's cheek. "I love you," came the whispered confession. 

A single tear made its way down Jim's face and Blair gently wiped it away. 

"Want to go for a walk in the rain?" 

Jim swallowed hard and let his thumbs slowly caress Blair's cheeks. "I can think of nothing I would rather do right now." 

Put your faith in what you most believe in Two worlds, one family 

Together Jim and Blair walked through the forest, holding hands, talking softly, and not caring that they were getting soaked through. Later, as they strolled the beach at the shore of the lake, the dawn breaking, they realized they'd been up all night. 

The rain had stopped, and they sat down on the sand to watch the sun play purple and pink across the broken clouds. They sat close, their fingers entwined. Blair laid his head on Jim's shoulder, and Jim rested his head atop Blair's damp curls, as they watched the sun rise on their first day as lovers. 

* * *

"Two Worlds" was written by Phil Collins for the Disney animated movie "Tarzan".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Blair start their new life together.  
> Archived on 01/21/00

## "New World"

by Suzie

Author's webpage: <http://www.homestead.com/TSFiction/WrittenWord.html>

Author's disclaimer: Some of the characters in this story belong to the Pet Fly Productions as part of the television show The Sentinel. I do not claim these characters as my own. 

I write for the pleasure it brings. It's fun. So, enjoy. 

Author's notes: Thank you, oh wise and wonderful Beta Beast (a.k.a. Eagle Eye). 

//Indicates thought

* * *

**"NEW WORLD"**  
by Suzie ~~ October 1999 

The sun rose to shed its beautiful light on the new day, their new life together, as Jim and Blair watched from their spot on the sand. 

Jim felt Blair shiver against him. "It's time we went back to the cabin." 

"A little longer," Blair whispered sleepily. "Please?" 

"No, we're both wet and you're shivering. We need to sleep," Jim said. "And the clouds are moving in again. It will be raining soon." 

"I'm afraid." 

Jim's arms tightened around Blair. "Of what?" 

"That this is a dream and if we move, I'll wake up back at the loft... alone," Blair answered, moving to look at his new found love. 

Jim brushed the back of one hand over Blair's cheek, feeling the morning stubble and liking it. "This is a dream, but when we wake up it will be better than ever." 

* * *

They returned to the cabin and slept together in the one big bed the cabin had to offer. Blair curled up against his lover, Jim's strong arms enveloping and warming him. Jim slept more soundly then he had in months. His face buried in Blair's hair so he could inhale the sweet smell that was his lover. 

Jim woke first after several hours of deep dreamless sleep. He gently brushed back the curls covering Blair's face, making the younger man sigh quietly and snuggle closer, but not awaken. The clock on the wall over the overstuffed sofa in the other room dinged out the hour. Jim's stomach rumbled loud enough to make Blair open sleepy eyes. 

"Was that you?" Blair yawned. 

"Sorry, guess I'm hungry," Jim smiled, then planted a kiss on top of Blair's head. "It's eleven o'clock." 

"Food sounds good," Blair said, rolling onto his back and stretching lazily. "What do you want for lunch?" 

Jim reached over and let his hand move slowly over Blair's bare chest and stomach. "You." 

Blair groaned as he began to tingle under Jim's touch. "Oh, man, that's nice... but, Jim... I've never... um..." 

"Shhh," Jim breathed as he rolled over to cover Blair's chest with his own. "I know." He kissed Blair's forehead. "We go slow." He kissed the tip of Blair's nose. "You say stop... we stop." 

Blair saw the love in Jim's eyes and knew he wanted this, wanted to learn how to pleasure this wonderful man. His arms came up, hands slipping behind Jim's head to bring him down into a tongue-dueling kiss. 

* * *

The only light was the warm yellow glow from a small bedside lamp. The only sound was the rain outside the cabin and the occasional pop from the slowly dying fire in the other room. 

Blair was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed, fresh from a shower, and wearing a well-worn pair of blue cotton boxers. Jim sat behind him in the same position with the sheet draped across his naked lap, lazily enjoying his new hobby; brushing Blair's hair. 

"We have to go home tomorrow," Jim said softly. 

Blair nodded. "Today was wonderful," he said with a shy smile on his face. 

They had spent the day inside, mostly in front of the fire once they finally got out of bed, as the rain came down outside. It had been a day of discovery and rediscovery. 

"I can still feel you... your touches, your kisses," Blair whispered. 

Jim leaned forward, moving the long curls to the side, and placed a soft kiss on the back of Blair's neck. 

"I love it when you hold me," Blair whispered, letting his head fall back against Jim's shoulder. 

"Feels good to touch you, Babe." 

Blair grinned, "Babe? I like that." 

"Good, so do I." Jim tugged at the waistband of Blair's boxers. "Off." 

Blair shifted carefully so as not to disrupt what Jim was doing to his neck and ear. His boxers slid off and were pushed to the floor. 

Jim sat with his legs stretched out around Blair, his hard cock pressed against Blair's lower back. Jim's hands roamed slowly over Blair's chest and stomach. The stiff texture of the hair under his sensitive hands sent electricity through both of their bodies. Taut nipples rose beneath Jim's questing fingers. Blair's head again fell back against a broad muscled shoulder and Jim felt a soft moan come from deep inside the body he held. 

Blair's hands moved slowly over Jim's legs, kneading the tight muscles of his thighs. With his legs now out before him, Blair brought his knees up a bit. He let his legs part as Jim's hands began to descend, and he arched into those large hands as they skimmed over his skin. The lovers lay back and lost themselves in one another. 

* * *

Like the day before, Jim was the first to wake. His partner's shivering pulling him out of a light sleep. Frowning as he pulled the blanket and quilt up to completely cover both of them, he wondered why the cabin was so cold. Letting his senses go, Jim could hear a soft whoosh and smell a new freshness in the air outside. A smile spread lazily across his face. 

"Hey, Babe, wake up," Jim said softly to his lover, caressing Blair's head gently. 

Blair sighed, "Just a little longer." 

"It's snowing, Blair." 

Blair opened sleepy, unfocused eyes. "Snowing?" 

Jim grinned, "Yeah, the temperature dropped last night. The rain turned to snow." 

Slowly, Blair's mind realized what Jim was saying and pushed himself up into a sitting position. Pulling the quilt around his naked body, he slid off the bed and padded on bare feet out to the window in the living area. "Jim, it's snowing!" Blair cried happily back over his shoulder. 

Jim's soft chuckle filtered out of the bedroom, following shortly there after by Jim dressed in boxers and a T-shirt. He stood behind Blair at the window and wrapped his arms around the quilted body, resting his chin atop Blair's head. "Beautiful, isn't it?" 

The snow was falling slowly, an occasional puff of wind sifting the flakes from their original destination. The trees and ground were already dusted in a soft powdery blanket of white. 

"This is great, Jim," Blair grinned. "The first snow of the season." 

"Yeah," Jim agreed. Then straightened up and said, "Why don't you go get dressed while I start a fire, then we'll make breakfast." 

Blair turned and stood on his toes to give Jim a quick kiss on the lips. "This has been the best weekend of my life. Thank you, Jim." 

Jim gave Blair a loving hug. "Thank you, Chief, for making it perfect." 

Then Jim released Blair and watched him move back towards the bedroom, the quilt that hid the form he had so recently loved trailing on the floor behind him. 

* * *

The fire quickly warmed the little cabin to a comfortable temperature. After breakfast, Jim and Blair packed their things and loaded the truck in preparation to leave. 

"Everything's packed up, Chief," Jim said. "Ready to hit the road?" 

"No," Blair replied softly from where he stood at the window. 

A feeling of shear horror ran through him. "What's wrong?" Jim questioned, trying to keep his voice calm. 

Blair turned and smiled, "Let's go for a walk." 

Jim let the air out of his lungs that he'd been holding, relief flooding his features. 

"One last walk, Jim... please," Blair pleaded. "I just don't want to forget this place, and who knows if we'll ever get back here." 

Jim reached out and took Blair's hand. "Sure, Babe." 

Their walk in snow was mostly quiet, and they again ended up down by the lake, which now had a thin layer of ice covering it. The air was cold and crisp, and tiny powdery flakes still fell. 

"Jim?" Blair said after several minutes of silence. 

Jim's arm went around Blair's waist, pulling him closer. "Hmm?" 

"Back in the cabin... before I said I wanted to come on this walk," Blair started carefully. "You looked really worried for a second." He looked up at the man at his side. "What was that about?" 

Jim sighed, still staring out over the water. 

"It was something I said, wasn't it?" Blair said, a sick feeling rose in his stomach. "Whatever it was..." 

Jim pulled Blair to his chest with both arms. "No no, Babe, it wasn't your fault," he said soothingly. 

"Then what was it, Jim? Please tell me." Blair looked up at the big man, his eyes pleading and worried. 

Jim smoothed back Blair's hair and gently kissed his forehead. "There was a second... when you said 'no' after I asked if you were ready to leave... just for a second I thought maybe you'd changed your mind... about us." 

Blair gasped and flung his arms around Jim's middle, burying his face in Jim's coat. "Nonono! I wouldn't... couldn't change my mind!" 

Jim's hold on Blair tightened. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Jim. Let's go home." 

* * *

The lover's returned home and got caught up in life. Things went on as they always had... except now Blair was sleeping upstairs with Jim and their love grew with the passage of time. 

"You know, Chief," Jim began one evening as he and Blair were doing the dinner dishes. "It's been nearly a month since we moved you upstairs and..." 

"Twenty-eight days," Blair interrupted without looking at his lover. 

"What?" 

"It's been twenty-eight days since we got home from that weekend at the cabin," Blair smiled innocently. 

"Oh... yeah," Jim responded, distracted by what Blair had said. //He's keeping count?// 

"And...?" 

"What?" 

Blair chuckled, reaching up and planting a quick kiss on Jim's lips. "What were you saying about us being together for nearly a month?" 

Jim looked down into sparkling blue eyes and smiled self-consciously. "Oh... I was thinking that we could turn your old room into a den." 

"A den?" 

"Yeah, I'll put up some more bookshelves and we'll buy a nice desk. How 'bout we look into buying a computer? Then you wouldn't have to work on the laptop all the time." 

Blair blinked and dried his hands on the towel Jim had been using. He had gone pale and looked as if he were in shock. 

Jim became concerned as his sensitive ears picked up the sudden acceleration of Blair's heart. "What is it? Are you sick?" 

Blair slowly moved towards the living room. He suddenly needed to sit down. "My room... a den?" 

Jim followed his lover and sat on the sofa next to him. "If you don't want to do it, we don't have to." 

Blair didn't look at the man beside him. "No... no, it's not that." 

Letting one hand rub up and down Blair's back, Jim asked, "Then what's wrong?" 

"Well...," Blair started. "You'll think I'm being stupid." 

Jim hooked a finger under Blair's chin and gently brought him up to look at him. "Whatever it is, it is _not_ stupid. Not if it's got you this worked up." 

"It's just that this whole thing... you and me... it's all so new to me. Sometimes I still get a little scared." 

Jim pulled Blair into an embrace and stroked the curls he loved so much. "This is a new world for you, isn't it, Babe?" 

Blair nodded against Jim's chest, his arms going around the solid form that held him. "For the past month I've used that room as a kind of... safe zone. A place I could go... if I needed to. Just in case." 

"Have you needed it?" 

"No, not once." 

"But you're not willing to give it up yet?" 

"No... well maybe. I just hadn't thought about changing it." 

"It will still be there. It will still be your room." 

"What about when people come over? Won't they get suspicious if my bedroom has suddenly become a den?" 

Jim shrugged, "Let people think what they want." He took Blair into a warm embrace. "This is _our_ home and I love you." 

Blair returned the embrace with all the love he had in his heart, swallowing hard against the lump that had formed in his throat. "I love you too." 

After a minute Jim said into the curls under his chin, "You know... Costco is open for a couple more hours. Magen mentioned buying bookshelves there at a good price." 

Blair backed away and looked up into intense blue eyes. "We can look at the desks and computers too," he said quietly. 

All the trust in the world was staring up at him and Jim smiled. "Go put your shoes on." 

Blair charged upstairs and returned a minute later with his shoes on. Jim was waiting at the door with their coats and Blair's mittens. Arguing over how many bookshelves would fit in the _den_ , how big their new desk should be, and which computer system was the best seemed an ideal way to spend an evening, the lover's thought as they walked hand in hand toward the elevator. 

* * *

End


End file.
